Dear Beast Boy, Raven, and Robin
by Midnight Reflection
Summary: Alright I just revised my old story that I deleted and added to it. Hope this is better


The lights in Titans Tower flickered then went completely out. Raven snapped her head to the right and took a defensive stance. A hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. "Don't worry, your safe." said Beast Boy drawing her in and taking off her cloak.

"Let go."Raven's voice was cold. She tried to get away, but surprisingly could not.  
Robin stepped out of his room into the darkness. Quickly Beast Boy pulled Raven into her room, and shoved her against the wall. Pinning her hands to the wall he forcefully kissed her,  
unhooking her belt as he did so.

Moving her head to the side Raven tried to avoid the kiss. Only earlier that she had gotten sick and basically was unable to use any of her powers. Her attention was quickly turned from her powers to Beast Boy who had just ripped shredded her suit.

"Beast Boy leave me alone, now!"

"Why would I do that Rae?" His hands moved to each side of her face. Grabbing her he forced another kiss upon her. Raven however sunk her teeth into Beast Boy's lip. Smack! Beast flung Raven down to the ground, then slithered over to her.  
He crawled over her and looked down into her frightened eyes." Now shall we do this the easy way or the hard way."

As a last resort Raven kneed Beast Boy in the groin and ran out the door. She picked up her cloak and twirled it around her shoulders.  
In a panic Raven ran over towards Robin's room and ran into none other than Robin himself. Their bodies collided sending them both to the ground.

"Are you alright?"

"Robin?"

"Yes, Raven what is it?"As the two stood up Raven quickly jumped towards Robin wrapping her arms around his neck "Rae?" Realizing what she just did Raven quickly jumped back.

"I'm sorry."She stepped back, and the moon came out from behind the clouds, showing the tear trickling down her cheek.

"Raven! Whats wrong?"Just as Robin said the Beast Boy made the foolish mistake of coming out of Raven's room, and quickly pushing her up against the wall."Beast Boy!" Suddenly Beast froze looking over towards Robin. He knew at that moment that he was dead meat. Without another thought he transformed into a fly and took off.

Robin rushed over to Raven. "What did he do to you?" Raven couldn't help the tears streaming down her face. Seeing her condition Robin lovingly hugged Raven."It's alright. You're safe."

The Titans looked down at the story in their hands. Cyborg laughed as Raven, Beast Boy, and Robin exchanged uncomfortable glances.

"Who would write a lie such as this about friends?" Starfire asked as she peered over Robin's shoulder.

"It is a fan fiction." Robin explained. "Not a very well written, either."

"Why am I the villain?"

"Why am I the damsel in distress?" Raven said as she escaped into her room. The door closed silently behind her. She walked to her bed and set the fan fiction down. "This person is obviously disturbed. Why would I be that helpless?" With a slight sigh Raven summoned her books over and began to read something a bit more intelligent.

"Where is Raven?" Asked Starfire, and Cyborg in unison.

"She went in her room."

"Why Robin?"

"Probably became annoyed with that story. You must admit it did kind of insult her." With that said Robin strolled over to Raven's door and knocked three times.

"Go away" Raven said opening an eye and peering at the door.

"Raven, is there something wrong?"

"No. I just want to be left alone. "Beast boy ran and joined Robin beside the door.

"Hey! Rae, can I see that story?" Slightly annoyed Raven grabbed the fan fiction and went to the door. It slid open to reveal her piercing stare. With a forceful shove she handed Beast Boy the bunch of paper.

"There. Now leave me alone." She blinked and returned to her meditating.

"Gosh, does she have to be so creepy, and mean?"

"I think we interrupted her meditation again, Beast Boy."

"We never do that, Robin. Well at least not that much."

"Oh, really what about earlier when we received the fan fiction?"

* * *

_Earlier…_

_With a loud bang Beast Boy and Cyborg knocked on Raven's door. "Raven! Robin, you, and I got something in the mail! Come out and look!"_

_"No. Now go away."_

_"But Rae?!" Beast Boy and Cyborg continued to make noise until Raven appeared at the door._

_"Fine, but this better be important." She glared at the two making them flinch slightly. "Now what is all of this about?"_

_" It seems that someone has written a fan fiction about You, Beast Boy, and I." Robin said opening the envelope and reading the introduction letter._

_"You interrupted my meditation for a fan fiction?!" Raven sent another cold glare towards Beast Boy._

* * *

"Oh yeah! She still doesn't have to be so mean about it though."

Starfire twirled around the room. "Dear Raven has every right to be angry. The story made her seem weak."

The three male Titans looked over at Starfire." Why are you so happy?"They all replied in unison.

"I find it cute that someone thinks we have relationships among us."Starfire said with a smile hugging the three boys.


End file.
